Hamaura Ayano
|image = KF6thSingleHamaura.jpg |caption = Hamaura Ayano promoting "Kitto Watashi wa" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = (2011-2012) (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = February 2, 2011 |generation1 = 11th Generation |graduate1 = November 5, 2015 |days1 = 4 Years, 9 Months, 4 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Team Okai, AAAa, Hagi-King, Cattivo! |blog = |autograph = }} Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of Kobushi Factory. She first joined Hello! Project in February 2011 as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Hamaura Ayano was born on April 26, 2000 in Saitama, Japan. 2011-2012 In February 2011, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello Pro Egg, and passed.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event in June. During summer 2011, Hamaura auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation, but failed to pass. The following year, she auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. In fall 2012, Hamaura participated in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside 4 other trainees, as part of the challenge act. Later in the tour, Hamaura and the other 4 trainees performed Hello Pro Kenshuusei's first single "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!", released on October 27, 2012. 2013-2014 On January 3, 2013, Hamaura appeared on the TV show ''Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Tanaka Reina. On January 23, 2013, Hamaura made her first gravure debut in UTB+ magazine alongside Miyamoto Karin. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena as back-up dancers. Together they performed "Suhada Pichipichi" in the tour. On March 6, 2013, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in a fanclub event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, 2013, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th anniversary celebration concert alongside fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Taguchi Natsumi, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. From March 14 to March 23, 2014, Hamaura participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei cast members released the soundtrack single "Karen na Gasshoudan" to promote the musical. 2015 During the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER concert on January, it was announced that Hamaura would debut in a new unit, later named Kobushi Factory, alongside Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. The unit will release their major debut single, "Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.)", on September 2, 2015. 2016 On April 24, Hamaura celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2016, featuring three shows at Ushigome Tansu Kumin Hall. On June 4, she released her first solo photobook, self-titled Hamaura Ayano. 2017 On April 27, Hamaura celebrated her 17th birthday at fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at CLUB CITTA'. 2018 On April 27, Hamaura celebrated her 18th birthday at fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2018, featuring one show at Yamano Hall. On May 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK was released, including Hamaura's gravure that was originally published in a September 2015 issue of Weekly Famitsu."ハロー！プロジェクト20周年記念「ファミハロ！PHOTOBOOK」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-27. On August 3, in addition to performing with Kobushi Factory at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018,"TIF2018出演者 第４弾発表！" (in Japanese). TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. 2018-05-08.Hamaura Ayano. "▷▶１日限りのCattivo!◀◁浜浦彩乃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2018-08-03. Hamaura also covered Buono! songs on the HOT STAGE as part of the one-shot unit Cattivo! with former ℃-ute member Okai Chisato and Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki."今年も℃-uteの名曲を岡井千聖と℃-ute大好きアイドルたちがTIFで熱演！" (in Japanese). TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. 2018-08-01."元℃-uteの岡井千聖、TIF2018で浜浦彩乃＆浅倉樹々とともにBuono!を再現　「おいしい2人が組んでくれて、逆に申し訳ない」" (in Japanese). Deview. 2018-08-03. On September 22, Hamaura will appear in a daily guest role in the stage play LADY OUT LAW! which stars former ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi as the lead actress."矢島舞美主演舞台「LADY OUT LAW!」和田彩花・上國料萌衣・浜浦彩乃のゲスト出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-09-06. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Konatsu, who started working as a nursery school teacher in spring 2018,Hamaura Ayano. "▷▶BDイベント待ってます！◀◁浜浦彩乃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2018-03-24. and an unnamed younger sister. She also has a pet cat named Non-chan.Hamaura Ayano. "初日♡♡浜浦彩乃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2015-03-26. |-|Education= When Hamaura joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a fifth year elementary school student. On March 9, 2016, she graduated from middle school.Hamaura Ayano. "♡３送会&嬉しいお知らせ♡浜浦彩乃" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-03-09. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Hamaura Ayano has acquired: *Taguchi Natsumi:' She is good friends with Taguchi Natsumi in Kobushi Factory. *'Oda Sakura:' She is good friends with Oda Sakura from Morning Musume since they were in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Name Meaning= Hamaura was given the name Ayano because her home prefecture Saitama is known as "Sai no Kuni" (彩の国; ''Land of Color), so her parents took the first two characters from it which is also read as "Ayano" (彩の).Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Hamaura Ayano: *'Hama-chan' (はまちゃん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Taisa' (大佐; Colonel): Used by fans. When Hamaura gave instructions to members for the Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ lottery, she marched into the room wearing an army cap and called herself "Hama-chan Taisa" (はまちゃん大佐; Colonel Hama-chan)."Hello! Project ひなフェス 2015　～恒例のメンバー全員大抽選会！！～" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT CHANNEL (via YouTube). 2015-01-30. She returned to the role for the 2016 lottery."Hello! Project ひなフェス 2016 〜総勢51人の大抽選会！〜" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT CHANNEL (via YouTube). 2016-01-19. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hama-chan (はまちゃん), Taisa (大佐; Colonel) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' ABhttp://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12033728908.html *'Height:' 160cm *'Official Kaomoji:' jjﾘ`ー')jj *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' (2015-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-present) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2015-present) *'One-Shot Units:' **AAAa (2016) **Hagi-King (2017) **Cattivo! (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Looking back at photos that were taken a long time ago *'Specialties:' Cooking hamburgers, jumping rope, and unicycle *'Favorite Sport:' Jump rope *'Favorite Food:' Ramen *'Least Favorite Foods:' Vegetables and fish *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Subject:' Home economics *'Least Favorite Subject:' Japanese *'Charm Point:' Her pinky *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Koi wa Hippari Dako", "Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu", "Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Shabondama" *'Motto:' "Yuuou maishin" (勇往邁進; Pushing forward) *'Looks up to:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, and Fukumura Mizuki Discography :See also: List:Hamaura Ayano Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2016.06.21 Greeting ~Hamaura Ayano・Wada Sakurako~ Solo DVDs *2016.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2016 (fanclub DVD) *2017.xx.xx Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2017 (fanclub DVD) *2018.08.xx Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2018 (fanclub DVD) Solo Songs *2017 Atama Warukute Kirigakurezu (from JK Ninja Girls) Publications :See also: List:Hamaura Ayano Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2016.06.04 Hamaura Ayano Works Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls *2018 LADY OUT LAW! (daily guest role) Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2015– The Girls Live *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station *2013.4.16–8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2016– Upcoming Rankings *She was ranked 1st in the Elementary School Group of the Beautiful Idol General Election 2012.http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 *She was ranked the 2nd most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. Trivia *She likes school festivals. *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *Her dream during Hello Pro Kenshuusei was to get skilled enough in singing and dancing to join a new unit, and her dream for that unit was to become more famous than Morning Musume. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after she saw Morning Musume perform on TV and thought that she wanted to be as cool as them. *Her audition number for 2012 Morning Musume 11th generation "Suppin Utahime" Audtion was #705 *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her record of 151 side-to-side jumps. *She wants to be an idol like Tsugunaga Momoko who can talk, sing and dance. *She sang "Yakimochi wo Kudasai!" and won the judge's special award for singing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was seeing that her level of skill was below Yoshihashi Kurumi's and Taguchi Natsumi's. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Yoshihashi Kurumi, while her rival in Kobushi Factory is Nomura Minami."浜浦彩乃 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー" (in Japanese). LoGiRL. 2015-01-22. *She says that even though she likes performing, dancing, and singing, she's bad at them, so she tries her best to be energetic and give that to the fans instead of skill. *She was the host for the Hina Fest 2014, Hina Fest 2015 and Hina Fest 2016 lottery videos uploaded to YouTube. In 2014, she filled in for Tsunku for the Hina Fest 2014 subtitle announcement video. *Kumai Yurina thinks that Ayano is the most likely to become a devil in 10 years among the Hello! Project members. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Hamaura's role within the group is "Factory Manager who is the Boss-in-the-shadows".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) *She revealed that before she was announced as a member of Kobushi Factory, she informed her managers that she would be leaving Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She was in a brass band in elementary school. She played the baritone. *She often go alone to places like karaoke, movies, and yakiniku. See Also *Gallery:Hamaura Ayano *List:Hamaura Ayano Discography Featured In *List:Hamaura Ayano Concert & Event Appearances *List:Hamaura Ayano Publications Featured In *List:Hamaura Ayano Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *List:Hamaura Ayano Other Q&As References Notes *TBA Sources External Links *Official Profile *Blogs: **Kobushi Factory blog **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello! Project Tour Blog cs:Hamaura Ayano de:Hamaura Ayano es:Hamaura Ayano Category:Hamaura Ayano Category:2011 Additions Category:2000 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Taurus Category:Pink Member Color Category:AAAa Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Hagi-King Category:Cattivo! Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club